


A Brighter Dawn

by shadeshifter



Category: Lucifer (TV), NCIS
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Real Relationship, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: When Lucifer comes back from Las Vegas, it’s not Candy the stripper he’s married to, but Tony DiNozzo.





	1. Chapter 1

“Detective,” Lucifer greeted as he watched Chloe still and then turn slowly. 

“You’re okay,” she said, reaching out to touch him as though making sure he really was there. 

“What, yes, of course I’m okay,” he said. Admittedly, he had left town rather abruptly, but she really should know him well enough to know that very little could keep his down for long. And he’d rather been hoping she’d be glad to see him back. “Don’t be so silly.”

“Lucifer, I was really, really worried about you,” she said, dropping her hands. 

“Shh,” he told her. He knew he could be a bit socially inept, but he couldn’t be bothered to try to puzzle through her reactions, not when he had something rather urgent to tell her. “Hold that thought. I have news.”

“Wow,” she said taking a step back and he realised he probably should have done this differently, but he really did want to tell her his news before she found out some other way. That would definitely be worse, he was sure. “You go AWOL for two weeks and then you have the nerve to come here and shush me.”

“Yeah, you’ve got some serious explaining to do, man,” the ex-husband said as if Lucifer wasn’t aware of that, as if that’s not what he was trying to do. 

“Yes, I know that, Daniel, and I’m about to,” he said impatiently, but he realised that his news might be a little shocking, so he tried for something a little more comforting. “Should we all have a sit down?”

“No. Spill it,” Chloe demanded. “I’m dying to know where you’ve been.”

“Lucifer,” a voice said and he turned, taking in the site of the man walking down the stairs.

“Tony, darling,” Lucifer said, moving to greet him at the bottom of the stairs and slipping an arm around his waist. Tony slid his sunglasses up, resting them in his hair so that it stood up at angles. “I thought I told you to wait.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Tony said with a charming grin that Lucifer could readily admit rivalled his own. “I wanted to meet your friends.”

“I wanted to tell them first,” Lucifer said lowly so that Chloe and the ex couldn’t hear.

“Sorry, caro,” Tony said, raising a hand to Lucifer’s chest, ring on prominent display, as he leaned in closer. “You’ve just told me so much about them.”

“Lucifer, who is this?” Chloe demanded. 

“Right,” Lucifer said, drawing in a breath as he slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders, guiding him forward. “Meet Tony DiNozzo. My husband.”

“Wow,” the ex said as he and Chloe stared at them.

“Charmed,” Tony said with a bright grin that seemed all too genuine and, despite being sure they’d get on well, Lucifer felt a sense of foreboding, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrows a lot from the episode for the first scene, but will move away from it as it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing fast and loose with timelines because I can. Season five NCIS takes place at the same time as season two Lucifer.
> 
> Also, Lucifer is very handsy.

“So, Lucifer, huh?” the detective said as they watched Lucifer and Decker argue back and forth, though Tony could tell she was more hurt then anything else.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Tony said with a smile and a shrug.

“Were you drunk?” he asked with a sceptical look.

“A fair bit,” Tony admitted. He’d been drunk and Lucifer had been glowing oh so prettily to his strange new way of seeing. It was so unusual to find someone who said exactly what they meant and didn’t hide who they were that Tony had been more than a little enamoured. 

It had started slowly, the seeing things no one else did, and he’d been able to brush it aside for quite a while. When he’d finally had to acknowledge that something was indeed going on, he’d put it down to belated PTSD from almost dying. Having the plague would do that to you. 

Then Gibbs had quit and come back and Tony had thought he was going insane which, on top of Gibbs’ own memory loss, hadn’t been the best combination. It had taken a little over a year more for him to admit to himself that what he was seeing was real, that he could see beneath what people showed the world, see them for who they really were, and that it meant nothing good for his team. All it had taken was the complete disregard of his team mates and colleagues after he’d dived into the Potomac after Gibbs and Maddie Tyler. He'd taken a leave of absence, citing health reasons, and wasn't entirely sure he was ever going back.

“And you decided to stick with it?” the detective asked, watching him even as he watched the other two. 

“Daniel, was it?” he asked, because Lucifer might have told him a lot about the people he surrounded himself with, but his terms for this particular man tended to be less than complimentary.

“Dan,” he corrected.

“Dan. I know a good thing when I see it,” Tony told him, because even now Lucifer shone like his name implied, a little tarnished and faded to be sure, but oh so beautiful and Decker spilled out hurt and worry and love, and Tony couldn’t help but smile. “I also know better than to give it up without trying to make it work.”

Of course, Lucifer also had an obsession with justice and a plan that Tony was more than happy to play into. He told nothing but the truth and resented it when people didn’t oblige him with the same courtesy. It was the least Tony could do to help him find the truth he’d been seeking. 

“I don’t think too many people would consider Lucifer a good thing,” Dan told him. Everything about him was closed off; a good heart hidden by shame and doubt. It wasn’t easy, living like that, Tony knew. 

“Not too many people are willing to look beneath the surface,” Tony said.

“No, I suppose not,” Dan admitted, turning to watch the two as they argued. Tony didn’t need any special sight to be able to see he was still in love with her. 

“Detective Espinoza, the vic’s ex-wife is here,” an officer told Dan as he approached and Dan straightened from his casual lean against the wall.

“Send her to the interview room,” Dan told the officer before turning back to Tony. “I’ve got to deal with this.”

“I do miss interrogations,” Tony said with a sigh. “Finding the right perspective, the right words to pry open a crack until the perp breaks wide open.”

“You’re a cop?” Dan asked, searching his features again as though trying to puzzle him out. 

“I was for a while,” Tony admitted without elaborating. He wasn’t sure he could go back to law enforcement, not unless he could work with people who weren’t as likely to lie to him as they were to themselves. It was difficult to trust people to have your back when you could see their fault lines. “Go ahead. I can keep myself occupied.”

He took out his phone and made a show of fiddling with it until Dan conceded and went to fetch Decker, then he sauntered over to Lucifer, stepping into his space. Lucifer’s smirk edged into wicked as he pulled Tony close, hand splayed across the small of his back, holding him close.

“They really did miss you,” Tony told him softly.

“Do you think they bought it?” Lucifer asked, barely a whisper, ignoring what he’d said. Tony kept his amusement to himself since he could feel how tense Lucifer was in his discomfit at the comment. 

“I’m sure they did.”

That kind of hurt and worry didn’t come from a lack of caring. Lucifer pressed his cheek to Tony’s and closed his eyes for a long moment.

“They were by far the easiest,” Lucifer told him. “My family will be much more difficult.”

“I know,” Tony said. “Trust me, undercover was my speciality.”

“Oh, I know that already,” Lucifer drawled and Tony snorted. “Being under covers is definitely your area of expertise.”

Lucifer moved then, capturing Tony’s lips in a kiss that stole any response he might make. Kissing Lucifer, Tony decided, was like standing outside in a lightning storm; thrilling and terrifying and charged. Being this close to him made all of Tony’s nerve endings tingle with the feeling of his presence and spark with anticipation. 

“You might want to go insinuate yourself into the investigation now,” Tony told him when they separated. Lucifer getting his life back was going to take a lot of work, but Tony figured Lucifer at least had a step up in that he’d attempted something resembling an apology and an explanation after he’d disappeared from their lives. 

“We can do some insinuating of our own later,” Lucifer told him as his hand slid lower. Tony laughed as he covered the hand with his own and removed it.

“Any further and they’d probably arrest us for public indecency.”

“Do you think they’d let us keep the handcuffs?” Lucifer asked with a wicked little grin and it really was sinful how tempting Tony found him, but then he supposed that was entirely the point. 

“No,” he said, giving Lucifer a gentle push. “Now, go. I have evil plans to supervise.”

“You make it very difficult,” Lucifer told him, cupping the back of his head and drawing him into another kiss. He tasted like smoke and whiskey and Tony moaned softly, helplessly, at the light drag of teeth against his bottom lip. Tony pushed away a little harder this time, extricating himself before he did something truly embarrassing in the middle of the precinct. Lucifer let him go without resistance. 

“Go,” he said, voice hoarse so that he had to clear his throat. As bad decisions went, he could have done a lot worse than Lucifer.

“Of course, darling,” Lucifer said with a self-satisfied smirk that had Tony glaring half-heartedly at him. 

Tony watched him as he walked away, half to make sure he actually did and half to enjoy the view, before he turned back to his phone. He pulled up the various social media websites they’d posted pictures to, making Lucifer’s inclusion as obvious as possible, and checked to see if anyone had taken the bait. 

“It’s all over the building that Lucifer got married,” a woman said and Tony looked up to see a short woman with wide, dark eyes and forensics emblazoned across her jacket; she was bright with curiosity and optimism. Tony held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers for show, the ring glinting as it caught the light.

“Oh,” she said, giving him an appraising look that edged into uncomfortable. “I’m Ella Lopez.”

“Tony DiNozzo.”

“I always thought he and Decker... you know,” she said with a vague gesture of her hands. Maybe they had been, or could have been, if Tony wasn’t there or if Lucifer felt she could accept him as he really was or if he didn’t suspect God was pulling the strings. But none of that had happened.

“She’s an important part of life,” Tony eventually decided on. “I’m just trying to get them on speaking terms again.”

Ella hugged him then, hard enough to knock the breath out of him for a moment, and he was painfully reminded of a different woman and a different time.

“We’ll talk later,” she promised with a grin before she darted away. 

Tony returned to monitoring his phone until he grew bored with that and he wandered over to their case board, glancing over the information they’d assembled. He hadn’t realised, hadn’t let himself realise, how much he’d missed it, missed the piecing together of clues, the moment of finally recognising the pattern.

Eventually, Lucifer returned, catching him around the waist and leading him away to a slightly more secluded area. 

“I’m going to stick around for a while longer,” he told Tony. 

“Just because they’re still mad at you, doesn’t mean they aren’t glad to see you,” Tony said, feeling like Lucifer needed the reassurance.

“You humans are so unnecessarily complicated.”

“We just require the right kind of handling,” Tony said with a smirk as he pressed in closer.

“Now that, I can do,” Lucifer said, hands sliding lower. “But regrettably it’ll have to wait.”

“Later,” Tony agreed.

“Once more unto the breach,” Lucifer murmured and Tony laughed softly.

“Drama queen.”

Lucifer pretended he hadn’t heard him, but he gave Tony’s hip a brief squeeze as he drew them toward the two detectives again. 

“Detective, a word?”

“You’re still here. Shouldn’t you be on some honeymoon far, far away?” Decker said, rather pointedly.

“Is he a suspect?” Tony asked, glancing at the file Dan was holding. “Because he’s behind the police line in your photos of the crime scene.”

“Where?” Decker asked. 

Tony pointed to one of the pictures he’d been looking at earlier

“He’s right, it’s him,” Dan said. 

And as Decker and Lucifer devolved into bickering again, Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You get used to it,” Dan told him.

“I’m not sure that makes me feel any better.”


End file.
